footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool v Tottenham Hotspur (2019-20)
| next = }} Liverpool v Tottenham Hotspur was a match which took place at the Anfield on Sunday 27 October 2019. Liverpool captain Jordan Henderson said an "improved mentality" under Jurgen Klopp helped them come from behind to beat Tottenham and restore their six-point Premier League lead. Harry Kane scored within 48 seconds of kick-off and keeper Paulo Gazzaniga pulled off a number of impressive saves to give Spurs a 1-0 lead at half-time. Henderson equalised six minutes after the break before Mo Salah thumped the winner from the penalty spot. "Our mentality has improved. That's grown over the last few years and the gaffer has changed that so much," Henderson told Sky Sports. Liverpool have dropped just two points in the Premier League this season and are unbeaten at home in 45 league games. "We have faced adversity at times. It's not always going to go your own way," Henderson added. "After 48 seconds I was thinking it was my fault because I gave the ball away for their goal. Thankfully I managed to get a goal to make up for it." Liverpool were made to work for the victory, needing several big chances to score before Henderson eventually slotted his half-volley into the far corner early in the second half. That came moments after Son Heung-min had smacked the crossbar for the second time in the match - his first effort was nodded in by Kane from seven yards out for the opener. But Liverpool's pressure eventually took its toll when Serge Aurier caught the back of Sadio Mane's leg and gave away a penalty, which Salah smashed past a stationary Gazzaniga with 15 minutes left. Salah was substituted in the 85th minute with a recurrence of the ankle injury which kept him out last week's draw against Manchester United at Old Trafford, but manager Klopp said "it's not a massive issue". Liverpool finished the first half a goal down despite having had 10 shots on target and 76% of possession. That was largely down to Gazzaniga's excellent display for Spurs - the keeper making 12 saves. His first big save came after 20 minutes when Salah's half-volley was hit straight at him before the Egyptian struck another shot which he palmed away. Gazzaniga got back to his feet to block the rebound from Roberto Firmino and then tipped Virgil van Dijk's header over the crossbar - all in the first 30 minutes. Trent Alexander-Arnold joined in on the action, again being denied by Gazzaniga, before Mane missed the biggest chance of the half - skewing a header wide from just a few yards. But the Spurs keeper, filling in for the injured Hugo Lloris, could do nothing about Henderson's equaliser or Salah's penalty which flew past his outstretched left leg. It's a huge victory for Liverpool, having dropped their first points of the season at Old Trafford against rivals Manchester United last weekend. They went into this game having not lost at home in the Premier League since April 2017 and with only one defeat in their last 48 Premier League matches. Second-placed Manchester City had cut their lead at the top of the table to three points following their 3-0 win over Aston Villa on Saturday. The two teams go head-to-head next month at Anfield, when Liverpool will hope to make it 46 matches undefeated at home. As for Spurs, they drop out of the top 10 with just three wins in their opening 10 games and sit 16 points behind the league leaders. Match Details Salah |goals2 = Kane |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 53,222 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Liverpool !width=70|Tottenham Hotspur |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |21||11 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |13||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |68%||32% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |8||3 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |9||11 See also *2019-20 Premier League: Match day 10 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk * Match report at Premier League.com Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Premier League Matches